Mimpi Buruk
by TheLastAngel20
Summary: Warning: fanfic shonen-ai pertamaku. Jangan dibaca kalau tidak suka.  Setiap orang yang tidur di saat gerhana bulan terjadi akan memimpikan hal paling buruk yang bisa terjadi pada mereka.


Mimpi Buruk

Ehm oke, pertama-tama saya mau beri tahu bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah uji coba apa saya bisa menulis shonen-ai yang bagus atau tidak. Dan apakah ada yang suka. Tolong jangan dibaca kalau tida suka pairing-nya.

Bagi yang suka, silahkan baca dan ingat, kesalahan ketik akan saya parbaiki nanti. Tanda petiknya juga, soalnya saya pakai Word versi Jerman.

Pairing: ehm kalian akan lihat deh.

Warning: Shonen-ai, kesalahan ketik, tanda petik yang aneh.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Sai tersenyum memandang Naruto mengalahkan semua bandit itu dengan rasengannya. Sakura berlari ke arah Naruto untuk menyembuhkan luka kecil di lengannya.

„Baka!" teriak Sakura. „Walau luka kecil harus diobati!"

"Luka kecil begini gak apa-apa!" nyengir Naruto.

Kakashi menepuk bahunya, "kerja bagus Naruto. Seperti biasanya. Tidak lama lagi dan kamu akan menjadi salah satu shinobi terkuat di desa."

"Aku gak akan menyerah sampai menjadi Hokage! Lihat saja sensei."

Sai menutup mata. Ia merasa bahagia.

Xxxx

"Eh benarkah?"

Sakura mengganguk. "Benar, aku dengar kalau kamu tidur saat gerhana bulan terjadi, kamu akan memimpikan hal paling buruk yang bisa terjadi padamu."

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sehabis menyelesaikan misi mereka menangkap sekelompok bandit yang merampok desa-desa kecil di sekitar Konoha.

"Kalau gitu aku mau coba ah," ujar Naruto dengan santai.

„Naruto baka! Ngapain mau mimpi hal paling buruk," Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Habis aku penasaran!"

"Jadi kamu tidak mau melihat gerhana bulannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah gak deh, Sakura-chan cerita saja besok bagaimana gerhananya."

"Jujur saja, aku jadi gak merasa enak tidur mala mini," Sakura menghela napas.

Sai hanya terdiam mendengar percakapan mereka.

Xxxx

Sai memandang bulan dari jendelanya. Sebentar lagi gerhananya akan mulai. Ia melihat beberapa orang duduk di luar dengan santai dan mengobrol dengan keluarga atau teman untuk menikmati gerhana bersama.

Sebuah noda hitam kecil di pinggir bulan purnama mulai tampak. Beberapa orang menunjuk ke langit. Sai langsung berbaring menyelimuti dirinya. Setelah menutup mata untuk beberapa menit ia tertidur.

Xxxx

Sai terbangun memanggil nama Naruto. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dingin. Ia menyangga kepalanya ke dindiing saat memandang keluar jendela. Gerhananya hampir selesai, tapi ia sudah yakin tidak akan mau tidur malam ini. Masih terlalu jelas semua mimpi yang barusan ia lihat. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

Ia mimpi Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia ijinkan dirinya untuk berharap bahwa Sasuke tidak akan pernah kembali ke desa ini. Tidak besok, tidak tahun depan, selamanya tidak kembali.

Tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, Naruto menangis bisu di kamarnya, menutupi wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata dengan lengannya.

Xxxx

„Hei Naruto! Kemarin gerhananya jelas sekali- nani? Kedua matamu kenapa?" tanya Sakura cemas saat bertemu dengan Naruto di depan kedai ramen.

„Ah Sakura-chan, bukan apa-apa. Kayaknya aku digigit banyak nyamuk, haha."

„Yakin nih…?" Sakura tidak langsung mempercayai alasan Naruto.

„Hehe iya nih," nyengir Naruto. „Oh hai Sai!"

Sai mengucapkan selamat siang saat menghampiri kedua temannya.

„Oh Sai, kedua matamu kelihatan capek. Kamu gak tidur semalaman?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Ya begitulah, banyak nyamuk," Sai tersenyum tipis.

"Hm aneh…" Sakura memandang Sai dan Naruto sekali lagi sebelum pamit ke kantor Tsunade.

„Hei Naruto, ke kelihatannya muram, ada apa?" tanya Sai cemas.

"Aku gak apa-apa, benar," Naruto memaksakan sebuah senyum.

Sai menepuk bahunya. "Mau kutraktir ramen?"

Naruto terlihat sedikit lebih gembira, "benar nih? Aysik!"

Sai tersenyum. Ia merasa lebih bahagia kalau Naruto kembali ceria. Ia membiarkan Naruto memesan jenis ramen apapun berapapun ia suka. Dengan tenang mereka memakan ramennya. Sai dalam hati mengingat kembali mimpi buruknya. Punggung Naruto yang berlari ke arah Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya di pintu gerbang Konoha masih membuat Sai merasa tidak punya tempat di dunia ini. Dan rasanya amat menyakitkan.

"Ahhh makasih Sai! Perutku kenyang sekarang!" Naruto menghela napas dengan puas.

„Naruto?" Sai menatap Naruto.

„Hm?" Naruto memandang ke arahnya sambil menumpuk semua mangkuk yang ia habiskan.

„Kemarin… kamu mimpi buruk gak?" tanya Sai ragu-ragu.

Naruto hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk terakhir yang ia pegang. Cepat-cepat ia memandang ke bawah.

„Kenapa menanyakan hal seperti itu?" Naruto kembali mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Sai tidak menyerah, dengan lembut ia berkata, "Jujur sajalah Naruto. Kau kelihatannya terpuruk sekali. Aku cemas sekali kalau melihatmu seperti ini. Jadi, kamu mimpi buruk gak?"

Naruto menutup kedua matanya. „Iya…"

Sai menyangga kepalanya di atas tanganya. "Mimpi tentang apa…?"

Naruto terdiam beberapa menit. Dan kali ini Sai bersabar dan memberikannya waktu yang cukup untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Saat Naruto menjawab, ia hampir berbisik.

"Aku bermimpi aku tidak mampu menyelamatkan Sasuke dari kegelapan yang menyelimuti hatinya. Aku gagal…" dan dengan suara pelan ia berbisik sampai hanya Sai yang bisa mendengarnya. „Sasuke…"

Raut wajah Sai tidak berubah, tetapi di dalam hati ia merasakan begitu banyak emosi. Ia tahu ia seharusnya tidak merasakan ini, tetapi Naruto mampu membuatnya merasakan seribu perasaan sekaligus.

Untuk sesaat keduanya terdiam. Lalu Sai tersenyum kecil dan dengan lembut ia menepuk bahunya Naruto.

„Ayolah Naruto, aku yakin dan percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti kamu akan menyelamatkan Sasuke dan membawanya kembali ke Konoha."

Naruto memandang Sai untuk beberapa detik sampai ia akhirnya tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya sampai akhirnya nyengir seperti biasanya. Ia berterima kasih kepada Sai atas semuanya, lalu berlari ke arah lapangan untuk berlatih. Sai memandang punggunya dan merasa kesepian seperti saat ia memandang punggung Naruto di dalam mimpinya. Tetapi kali ini ia merasakan hal yang tidak terdapat dalam mimpinya.

Rasa ikhlas.

Xxxxx

„Tidak lapar? Baiklah, aku akan membiarkanmu sendirian."

Sasuke tidak bergerak sedikit pun walau Tobi menaruh nampan di atas mejanya. Kedua matanya masih memandang ke ufuk timur dimana matahari baru terbit. Tobi kemudian meninggalkannya.

Tobi memandang ke arah Sasuke sekali lagi sebelum menutup pintu. Emosi kecil yang terpancar dari kedua mata Sasuke tidak luput dari mata sharingannya. Hal ini sedikit merisaukannya, jika emosi itu menjadi tidak terkendali, Sasuke akan merusak rencananya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia yakin, kegelapan dimana hati Sasuke berada sekarang, telalu kuat untuk dilawan. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih perlu waspada.

„Gerhana bulan ya…?" bisik Tobi saat menyelusuri koridor.

Sasuke menyangga keningnya di atas lututnya. Ia telah memutuskan akan melupakan mimpi yang barusan ia lihat agar hatinya tidak dicemari oleh emosi lagi. Tetapi hanya untuk sebentar, hanya sebentar saja ia ingin kembali mengingat mimpi itu.

Ia melihat Naruto duduk di bahan pohon dengan Sai. Sasuke memanggil namanya beberapa kali, ia tidak mampu bergerak, kedua kakinya dipegang oleh sebuah bayangan hitam. Tempat dimana ia berdiri terlalu dingin dan gelap. Ia ingin Naruto sadar akan dirinya, ingin Naruto melihat ke arahnya. Sasuke sampai berteriak sekuat tenaga, air matanya mengalir.

Lalu Naruto akhirnya melihat ke arahnya. Dan ketidakpedulian yang terpancar dari kedua mata birunya membuat Sasuke akhirnya terbangun. Sasuke memandang keluar jendela dan melihat bahwa gerhana bulan baru mulai. Ia merasakan kedua pipinya basah sedikit, walau begitu ia tidak mengeringankannya.

Sasuke mengingat kembali wajah ceria Naruto yang disinari cahaya matahari terang. Setelah menghela napas ia kembali menutup kedua matanya.

Kenyataan bahwa ia kembali tertidur, mengetahui ia akan melihat hal paling buruk yang lebih parah dari yang bisa diperlihatkan Tsukiyomi hanya untuk kembali melihat wajah Naruto membuatnya merasa kecewa akan dirinya sendiri.

Walau ia memilih kegelapan, walau ia akan berhadapan dengan Naruto nantinya ia rela asal Naruto tetap peduli padanya. Ia yakin hanya Naruto yang bisa mengubah pikirannya, dan kalau ia tidak bisa, maka Sasuke akan membunuhnya.

„Agar kau tidak hidup bahagia dengan orang lain selainku…"

Sekian saja, review akan saya terima dengan senang hati karena saya ragu apa saya menulis fanfic shonen-ai lagi. Ada yang suka pairing ini gak? Tolong dengan sangat beri tahu pendapat kalian. Terima kasih! Oh ya, cerita soal mimpi buruk saat tertidur saat gerhana bulan hanyalah ide fiktif saya saja. Sampai jumpa pada fanfic selanjutnya!


End file.
